Memories
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Re-posted and re-edited. Months had passed since Brian's passing. How are Barbara and the puppies coping with the loss of their father? Sequel to Goodbye, Brian my Love
1. Home Video

_Hi, everyone. This fic was apparently flagged and taken down for use of song lyrics. I have most of the story saved so fear not! This fic is still alive and well. The fic is still the same, minus the material that got it taken down. I own nothing except Barbara and the puppies, I have no intention of stealing anything._

* * *

_"Brian!" Barbara giggled._

Barbara sat with the puppies in the living room. It had been a few months since Brian had passed on, as well as Barbara's unborn puppies. Barbara was coping the best she could with her children's support. At the moment, all five of them were sitting together, watching one of the home videos Brian had made.

_"Brian, stop it!" Barbara giggled._

_She ran along the beach with Brian chasing after her. Brian laughed as he kicked the water at her, making her kick back._

"You and Dad look like you had a lot of fun together", Marcus said.

From what the puppies saw in the video, it was the most happy and energetic they had ever seen their mother. They sat as they watched and ate popcorn, listening to their father's voice.

_"Whoa, Brian careful!" Barbara said as Brian slipped and fell into the water. "Here, give me the camera."_

_She took the camera and pointed it at Brian who shook the water from his fur. He smiled and ran through the water as Barbara chased after him with the camera._

_"Okay, that's enough", Brian said. "Let's turn off the camera and do things we'll regret later."_

_"Regret?" Barbara asked. "I doubt that."_

"What did Dad mean by that?" Ollie asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older", she smiled.

"Hey, what's this?" Vinny asked carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Home movies? I love home movies."

The puppies looked at Vinny and growled. They still didn't like him, thinking he was just here to replace their father. Him flirting with Barbara didn't help either. Barbara sighed as she paused the video. At least she was trying to be nice to him, but it was hard. She just didn't like him.

"Look, Vinny", she said. "This is just for me and the kids. If you don't mind, we would like to watch this alone."

"Oh", he said. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

He handed Barbara the bowl of popcorn and turned to leave, ignoring the puppies glaring at him. Barbara sighed and turned the video back on.

_Brian was filming Barbara trying on a bunch of different outfits with cheesy 80s music playing in the background._

_"Barbara, I don't see why we have to do this", he said. "You look beautiful to me without any of these outfits."_

_"I know", she said. "I just want to look pretty for you."_

_"You're pretty enough as it is. Besides, all you need is this."_

_He put the camera down and held a small box out to her. He opened it to show a gold chain with a pearl hanging from it._

_"Brian!" Barbara gasped. "It's beautiful!"_

_He took off her collar and put the necklace around her. She smiled and hugged him tightly._

Barbara smiled and looked at the clock reading 10:30 PM.

"Is that the time?" she asked. "It's time for you four to go to bed."

"But Mom, we want to see more!" Briana said.

"You can see more tomorrow."

She kissed all four of them goodnight, watching them go upstairs to their room.


	2. Photo Album

Barbara sighed as she looked in a photo album. She ran her paw over the pictures that the book held on its pages. She couldn't help but laugh at the pictures. Stewie had given her and Brian the pictures he took that night they got drunk at the Quahog Cabana Club. Even though she had no memory of what happened that night, she still kept them as a reminder of one of the best nights of her life.

"Mom?"

Barbara looked up to see the puppies standing at the door. She smiled and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"What are you looking at?" Marcus asked as they sat by her.

"Just pictures", she answered. "Of me and your dad."

Barbara flipped the pages, hiding the drunken photos of them. She flipped the pages of the book, showing them other pictures that she felt the kids could see. The puppies looked at the pictures with smiles and wide eyes, never having seen them before.

"What's that one?" Briana asked pointing.

The puppies looked at the picture seeing Brian and Barbara standing together. Brian was fastening a collar around her neck with a smile.

"Oh, that", Barbara smiled. "That was the night I was adopted into the family. That was also the night your father asked me to marry him."

"How long did you and Dad know each other before you got married?" Ollie asked.

"About a couple of months or so", she answered.

"A couple of months?" Jenny asked. "That seems a little early if you think about it."

"I know, but your dad and I loved each other. Your dad popped the question and I accepted."

The puppies looked at her with a smile and turned the page, looking at more pictures. Barbara smiled and gently touched the pictures of Brian.

"What's that one, Mom?" Jenny asked pointing to one.

They looked at the picture seeing Barbara kissing Brian's cheek and him standing looking shocked with big wide eyes. She giggled and touched it.

"That was your father and me going out on our first date", she said. "Stewie took this picture and I was just being silly and wanted to make it memorable."

The puppies laughed and looked her. Their mother sure was goofy before they were born. Barbara showed them pictures of the wedding. Barbara wearing an ivory dress, Brian wearing a black suit. The family looked so happy for them. Tears came to Barbara's eyes as she looked at the picture of her and Brian taking their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Briana asked.

"Yeah", Barbara answered. "Just feeling a little heartache."

She pulled the picture off the page and held it close to her heart as she shed a few tears.


	3. The Puppies

Barbara sighed as she looked at the puppies who were all laying in bed with her. She softly stroked her children's fur and looked at the photo album on her lap.

"Oh, Brian", she sighed. "I wish you were here."

She turned the page and sighed as she looked at the pictures. They were pictures of the puppies' births. Barbara reached out and softly touched the photos as the memory of that day came rushing back.

* * *

_Barbara panted heavily as Brian held her paw. This was completely unexpected. They hadn't expected the puppies to be born on Christmas Day, but Barbara wasn't complaining. She couldn't have asked for a better gift._

_"Brian", she breathed. "Are you scared?"_

_She looked at Brian's paw which was shaking in hers._

_"Scared?" he asked. "Not so much. I'm nervous, but I'm also excited. Our puppies are finally coming."_

_Barbara smiled and whimpered as she felt a fresh contraction. She had been in labor for nearly an hour and the vet finally told them that the first puppy was arriving. Barbara panted heavily as she pushed with all her might._

_"I hope this puppy comes out looking like you", she smiled._

_Brian said nothing and just kissed Barbara's paw. She whimpered from the pain as she pushed. The vet smiled as he held the first born puppy for them to see. She had white fur like Brian's but thick like Barbara's._

_"It's a girl", the vet smiled cleaning it off._

_Little Briana was placed beside her mother, softly whimpering as she curled up beside her. Brian and Barbara smiled as they looked at their first daughter._

_"You did it, Barbara", he said. "She's here."_

_"You got more coming", the vet said. "Don't get comfortable yet."_

_Barbara panted heavily and squeezed Brian's paw as another contraction came. The pain came and left for another hour before the next puppy arrived. This one had thick golden fur like Barbara, but had white paws like Brian._

_"It's a boy", the vet smiled as he cleaned him off._

_Little Ollie was placed beside Briana and whimpered as he competed with his sister for the best spot beside their mother._

_"A boy", Brian smiled. "Wow, twins."_

_"You're not done yet", the vet said. "You still have more to go."_

_"More?" Barbara gasped for air._

_Another hour full of pain passed until another puppy had arrived. It whimpered and squirmed in the vet's hands trying to get away. He cleaned it off, showing it had Barbara's thick golden fur._

_"Another girl", he said putting Jenny with her brother and sister._

_The proud parents chuckled as they watched their puppies whimper and roll around with each other. Brian kissed forehead._

_"They're beautiful", he said with a smile._

_"Still not done yet", the vet said._

_Barbara growled frustrated. She whimpered as she pushed after another hour of contractions. Brian held her paw and kissed her cheek._

_"It's okay, Barbara", he said. "It's almost over."_

_"Actually, it's over now", the vet said as he held the newborn pup._

_"It's over?" Barbara asked. "That's all of them?"_

_"Every last one."_

_The vet cleaned little Marcus off and placed him with the other three pups. The four of them whimpered as they started competing with each other to start nursing. Brian kissed Barbara happily, letting his tail wag._

_"I'm so proud of you", he said. "Four beautiful, healthy puppies."_

* * *

Barbara shut the book and looked at the puppies. They had grown so much. It wouldn't be long now before they became adults and moved out on their own. Barbara dreaded the day that would come.


	4. Jasper

Barbara slept in while the puppies sat on the bed looking through the photo album. They looked at the pictures they hadn't seen yet. They looked at the pictures of Barbara and Brian's wedding reception. Lots of the guests in the pictures were people they didn't know or didn't remember.

"Mom?" Ollie shook Barbara, waking her up.

"Kids?" she yawned. "What is it?"

"Who are these people?" Ollie asked pointing at the pictures.

"Who?" Babara asked rubbing her eyes.

He pointed to one of the pictures the puppies were looking at. They looked at a dog who looked like a more feminine Brian.

"That's your cousin, Jasper", Barbara asked. "Don't you remember him?"

"A little", Marcus said. "Lois said Jasper's not normal."

Barbara rolled her eyes and shook her head. Lois still had issues about Jasper's sexual preferences, while the others thought it was no big deal. She sat up and held the book, showing them the pictures.

"Jasper is your father's cousin", Barbara said. "He lives out in California with his man."

"Man?" Jenny asked. "Why not a wife?"

"I'll tell you when you're older", she said. "Anyway he's your dad's cousin which makes him your cousin, too. We only see Jasper on rare occasions. Parties, family get-togethers. Those kind of things."

"What's he like?" Briana asked. "Do you like him?"

"Let's just say we sure made a first impression."

* * *

_Brian and Barbara smiled as they sat at the table during their wedding reception. The guests were having a great time, drinking and mingling with each other. One of the guests sparked curiosity for Barbara. She had never met him before. It was a dog in a pink tuxedo who strongly resembled Brian. The only differences were this dog had longer hair and an earring in one ear._

_"Brian", she said. "Who's that?"_

_"Who?" he asked. "Oh, that's my cousin, Jasper."_

_"I didn't know you had a cousin!" Barbara smiled nudging him. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"He and I aren't that close, but you can go talk to him."_

_Barbara nodded and got up, walking to Jasper. He didn't see her, he was too busy talking with his partner, Ricardo._

_"Excuse me, Jasper right?"_

_"Oh, look it's the bride!" Jasper smiled as he looked at her. "Barbara, let me say you look absolutely fabulous. That dress is simply to die for."_

_Barbara smiled shyly. He sure was forward and spoke his mind. Barbara stood with a smile as Jasper went on and on about how beautiful the wedding looked and wished his was like that, had they had the money to make it beautiful._

_"Say, Jasper", Barbara said interrupting. "I was just hoping that you and I could get to know each other now that we're family."_

_"Oh, sure thing, honey", he smiled. "Go ahead and ask me anything. I'm an open book."_

_Brian smiled as he watched his bride begin to bond with his side of the family, getting closer to him._


	5. Vinny

The puppies giggled as they played in the backyard. Barbara smiled softly as she sat watching them. The four of them tumbled around trying their best to keep the soccer ball to themselves. Barbara wanted to enjoy her time with the puppies before they were fully grown. She didn't want to miss anymore of her childhood than she already did.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She looked up to see Vinny looking at her with his usual smile. Barbara sighed and looked away, keeping her attention on the puppies.

"Just watching the kids", she answered.

"That's great", Vinny said. "You're a good mom."

She sighed, refusing to look at him. Barbara still wasn't fond of him, but she was at least trying to be nice. Him pushing her to spend time with him wasn't helping at all.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"I thought we could talk and spend time getting to know each other", Vinny smiled sitting with her.

Barbara's ears flattened against her head as she tried her best not to growl. She was trying as hard as she could to be nice. Attacking him now would be bad.

"What is it that you would like to know about?" she asked with her teeth clenched.

"How have you been doing lately?" Vinny asked.

"Just fine..."

Barbara continued to look away watching the kids. The puppies stopped playing as they watched Vinny with their mother. They still didn't like him or trust him. Watching him get this close to Barbara was starting to get to them.

"What else did you want to know?" she asked.

"You're getting over Brian, right?" Vinny asked. "What do you say you and I..."

He put his paw over hers and blew in her ear. Barbara finally snapped. She growled and turned to look at Vinny before punching him across the face.

"You bastard!" she yelled. "How dare you do that!"

Barbara punched Vinny again before running inside. The puppies watched their mother run away upset. They turned to Vinny and growled.

"What?" he asked backing away.

The puppies continued to growl as they walked toward him.

* * *

Barbara collapsed in bed sobbing. She couldn't believe Vinny made a move on her like that. She thought he respected her. He said so. The puppies were right not to trust him.

"Brian..."

She cried into her pillow once again wishing Brian was still there with her.


	6. Missing Brian

Barbara wiped her tears away as she sat in the kitchen, drinking from Brian's whiskey flask. She hated Vinny with a passion and never wanted to talk to him again. Lois came into the kitchen with groceries in her arms.

"Crying again?" she asked. "What is it for this time?"

Lois had gotten used to Barbara's depressed attitude over the months. Whenever she cried over something, it didn't surprise her anymore.

"I hate Vinny", Barbara said. "I hate him."

"Oh, great", Lois said rolling her eyes. "Another Meg in the family."

"Whatever", she said getting up. "You're never any help."

Barbara walked out to the backyard where the kids had finished beating Vinny. She felt no sympathy whatsoever as she saw him bruised and bloodied. He got what he deserved. Maybe he should've gotten more.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Ollie asked.

"I'm fine", she answered. "Kids, I appreciate that you want to protect me, but it's okay. I should be able to fight my own battles."

"Can you blame us?" Briana asked. "We don't like Vinny either. We don't want him to be our dad."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I swore on your father's grave I would never remarry. Vinny has absolutely no chance with me."

Barbara pulled the kids in for a hug.

* * *

Late at night when the kids were asleep, Barbara sat in front of the TV in the living room. She was feeling so alone and wished she could have one more night with Brian.

_"Brian, this feels weird", Barbara said on the video. "Really, this is something I expect from Quagmire."_

_"Trust me", Brian said setting up the camera. "We'll look back on this and laugh."_

Barbara chuckled and shook her head. Brian and his ideas. She didn't know where he got that idea. Must've been from any one of those times he drank or smoked pot.

_Barbara sat on the bed looking at Brian with a smile. She fluttered her eyelashes and crossed her legs._

_"I'm waiting, honey", she seductively said._

_Brian smiled back as he got on the bed. He crawled toward her slowly. Barbara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply._

Barbara sighed as she watched the video. Vinny came downstairs and stopped when he heard the erotic sounds on the TV. He looked at Barbara weirdly. He never thought she would watch porn. Vinny hid behind the couch, watching with wide eyes as Barbara made love to, he assumed, Brian on TV.


	7. Briana

Briana yawned as sat up. It was still dark, her brothers and sister were still asleep. Briana got up and looked at the time. 3:35 AM. She was wide awake, there was no way she was going back to sleep. She crawled out of bed and walked to the window to look up at the stars. Only problem was it was a cloudy night. There were no stars to be seen.

"Daddy?" she said looking up.

She watched the clouds float by, covering the sky and the moon. Briana sighed and looked around the sky.

"I wish you were here, Daddy", she said. "Mom really misses you. She's trying to move on and carry on like normal, but something's holding her back. All she thinks about is you and every day she talks about you. If only you were here, Daddy."

Briana looked at the others who were still sleeping. She quietly snuck past the pups and walked out the door, going downstairs. Maybe a warm cup of milk could help her go back to sleep. As Briana walked down the hall, she stopped and looked into Stewie's room. Stewie was sound asleep in his crib, with Vinny curled up on the floor next to him. She glared at Vinny, still not forgiving him for putting the moves on her mother.

Briana quietly walked down the stairs to see the TV was left on. Barbara was laying on the couch in a deep sleep. Briana walked to her, seeing Brian's shredded collar clutched in her hands.

_"I Brian, take you, Barbara to be my wife, to have and to hold", Brian said on the tape playing. "Barbara, you're the only one I love, now and forever."_

Briana looked at the TV and sat watching it, trying not to wake Barbara.

_"I Barbara, take you, Brian to be my husband, to have and to hold", she repeated with tears in her eyes. "Brian...my love...my hero..."_

_Barbara choked back a sob and wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"This is, the happiest day of my life. It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't have found me alone that night, I would probably be dead by now. You're my savior, Brian."_

Briana looked back at Barbara who turned over with her back facing her.

"Brian..."

Briana turned off the TV before getting up. She pulled a blanket from the hallway closet and draped it over her mother.

"Night, Mom."

Briana went into the kitchen to get some warm milk. She didn't blame Barbara for missing Brian so much. If she lost someone who did something as special as Brian did for Barbara, Briana would most likely miss them too.

"Daddy?" she said. "If you can hear me, would you make Mom's dream a happy dream? She deserves something that could make her happy. She's gone through so much, you know."

Briana finished her milk before going back to bed. If only wishes could come true. Everyone wished Brian was still alive, if only...


	8. Marcus

Marcus looked over at Barbara who was taking a nap. For the first time in days, she looked peaceful as she slept instead of sad or plagued by nightmares. Marcus crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Brian?" Stewie asked with a hopeful tone in his face.

"Dad?" Marcus gasped and turned around. "Where?"

"Oh, it's just you."

Marcus' ears flattened against his head and his tail drooped in sadness. He supposed he was going to get a lot of that. He looked exactly like Brian, and with him almost all grown up, who was going to be able to tell the difference? What would Barbara do? Would Marcus' appearance make her sad because of the memories or happy?

"Hey, Stewie", Marcus sighed as he sat next to him at the table.

"Hey", Stewie answered getting into his highchair. "Why the long face?"

He just sighed as he looked down, flicking at a crusty piece of food on the table.

"How you doing there, big guy?" Stewie asked as he patted the dog's head trying to cheer him up. "You holding up alright? You want a soda? Hmm? Oh screw it, I tried."

"It's nothing", Marcus said. "Just thinking about Dad."

"How's that working out for you?" he asked.

"Meh. You just brought up how I look just like Dad. Is everyone going to confuse me for Dad? What if Mom confuses me for Dad?"

He shuddered at the thought. Stewie cringed at the thought. Why did Marcus bring that up?

"Hey", he said. "Barbara's not that crazy. She won't confuse you for Brian. Other than that, how are you holding up?"

"Father's Day is coming up", Marcus said. "Me and the others don't know what to do this year. What do you do for Peter?"

"I don't think my method would work for you."

* * *

_Stewie smirked as he set up a video camera. He was recording his own Jackass skit for TV._

_"Hey, I'm Stewie Griffin. And I'm going to be kicking my dad's ass all day today."_

_Stewie opened the door and ran into the bathroom. The cameraman followed him and filmed as he began smacking Peter who was sitting on the toilet._

_"What the hell?" Peter yelled as he tried to block the hits. "Stewie, stop it! Knock it off!_

_Stewie grabbed Peter's shirt and ripped it off, continuing to smack him. He gave him a few more smacks before running out of the bathroom slamming the door._

_"Come on!" Peter yelled. "Come on, Stewie! You're acting crazy out there, man."_

* * *

_Cut away scene from Petergeist_


	9. Ollie

"I hope everyone's hungry", Lois said as she served dinner. "I made plenty of food."

"I am starving!" Barbara smiled as she helped herself.

Ollie watched as his mother started eating. Sure, she looked happy, but he knew this was just a cover to keep everyone from worrying about her. The puppies all knew she still slept with Brian's shredded collar under her pillow. Barbara had started eating away her sadness. Ollie didn't know which was worse. Her being depressed or her eating to deal with her depression.

The puppies ate in silence as they watched Barbara stuff her face with the food. The Griffins didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing.

"My, someone's hungry", Lois said as she smiled.

"You bet I am", Barbara said.

Ollie looked at her worried. He didn't want his mother to get fat like this. He pushed his plate away, unable to eat anymore.

"Can I be excused please?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Barbara asked. "You hardly touched you food."

"I guess I just don't have an appetite tonight."

Ollie got up and walked out of the kitchen. He walked outside and sat on the porch, looking out at the backyard. If only Brian was here. Maybe Barbara wouldn't be acting like this. Not unless she wanted to let herself go. Ollie sighed as he walked to the fence looking around the neighborhood. It was so quiet with everyone on the street in their homes, enjoying dinner.

Ollie walked through the backyard and sighed. There was nothing for him to do at the moment. He wished Brian was here. The boys always had fun together, digging in the backyard, then filling in the holes before Lois could yell about it. Ollie giggled as he started digging in the backyard, trying to relive the good old days. He stopped when he felt something solid in the dirt.

As Ollie brushed the dirt away, he gasped when he found what it was. He pulled out an old rusty golden trophy in the shape of a clam. Ollie sniffed the trophy and smiled, recognizing Brian's scent on the trophy.

"Dad!" he said looking up at the sky. "This is your trophy, isn't it? Hmm, I wonder what else is down here."

He continued digging deeper and gasped to see the body of a person. He looked very recognizable. He was on TV many times before.

"Rod Serling?" Ollie gasped. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

Ollie looked around and covered the body back up, never to speak about it again. He looked at the trophy and wagged his tail. He held it close and smile and he sniffed Brian's scent. He put it back in the ground where it belonged and covered it up.

"There you go, Dad", Ollie said patting the dirt. "That trophy's back where it belongs with you."

He smiled and walked back inside to see Barbara with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"You were outside digging, weren't you?" she asked. "Look at you, you're filthy. Upstairs, in the bath with you, mister."

Ollie sighed and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He still hated baths.


	10. Jenny

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked the puppies.

"We're just going to the park, Mom", Marcus said. "Did you want to come?"

"No thank you", she answered. "Just making sure I know where you're going."

The puppies watched their mother stuff her face with pie. She must've gained about 10 pounds this week alone, eating whenever she felt depressed thinking about Brian. The puppies took their ball and walked out the door.

"Such delicious pie!" Barbara sighed in pleasure as she ate.

Vinny looked at Barbara, noticing how much heavier she started to look. She had to loosen her collar to help her breathe better.

"Whoa, call the local newspapers", Vinny said. "This hot little number is putting on some weight."

"Excuse me?" Barbara gasped.

"I'm being honest", he answered. "You've gained a lot of weight recently and it's really starting to show. Look at that ass! Who told you to eat a gallon of ice cream in one day?"

"Hey!" she said stopping him. "That was some freaking good ice cream! And besides, the only reason I ate it is because it was a hot day and we don't have air conditioning. Kept me cool."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, fatass."

"10 pounds is not that much", Barbara glared.

"Says the fat, emo, irresponsible mother here", Vinny said.

Barbara growled as she glared at him. She took the piece of pie and threw it at his face as she jumped off the couch. She had had it up to here with Vinny and was not finally going to give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

"Where are you going, Jenny?" Ollie asked. "Don't you want to play with us?"

"Not right now", she answered. "I'm going to go sit down."

Jenny walked over to the swings and sighed as she watched the kids play with their parents. She wished Brian was still there. Being the youngest girl out of the litter, she was always going to be daddy's little girl.

Jenny climbed into the swing and sighed as she kicked her legs back and forth. Brian always used to push her on the swings when she was younger.

"Can you buy me cotton candy, Daddy?"

Jenny watched as a person picked up his young daughter as they walked off the playground. If only she could be that close to Brian again.

"Daddy", Jenny sighed as she moved back and forth on the swing.

She looked up at the clouds with a frown. As the wing blew through the air, she watched as the clouds formed a shape that nearly looked like Brian.

"Daddy!" Jenny smiled.

She reached out her hand as she swung higher, trying to touch the cloud. Jenny grunted as she fell off the swing. She looked up and saw the cloud breaking apart, no longer looking like Brian. Tears came to her eyes knowing her father was watching over her, but she couldn't reach him.

"Jenny?"

Briana walked over to her sister when she noticed she was laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm alright", Jenny said sitting up. "I thought I saw Dad."

"You're dreaming, sis", Marcus said. "You know very well where Dad is. There's no way you could've seen him."

"Come on", Ollie said. "Let's go home."


	11. Help!

The puppies walked home in silence. Jenny continued trying to convince her brothers and sister than she saw Brian in the clouds, but stopped eventually. None of them believed her. They looked up the street to see Barbara and Vinny on the front lawn fighting like the dogs they were.

"Mom!"

Barbara growled as she bit Vinny's tail. He growled back as he kicked her in the face, trying to get her off. Neighbors began gathering to watch the show. The puppies ran toward them, pulling their mother off of Vinny.

"Mom, what are you doing?" they asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have had it with that bastard!" she yelled.

"That broad's crazy!" Vinny said getting up and backing away from her.

"Finally!" they heard.

Everyone looked next door to see Quagmire watching. Vinny took this opportunity to turn away and leave while he could.

"Someone agrees with me", he said watching them. "She should be kept on a leash."

"You shut your (bleep)ing mouth!" Barbara yelled. "I have had it with you too!"

The puppies could see she was working up a sweat. Must've been from all that weight she gained. They also saw she started breathing heavily. The yelling must've taken a lot out of her.

"Mom?" Marcus said looking at her.

Barbara breathed heavily as she turned and walked toward the house, her legs shaking, trying to keep her up. She did not look good at all. The puppies especially got scared when they saw their mother gasp in pain and clutched at her chest.

"Mom!" the puppies cried when they saw her fall to the ground.

Vinny turned around when he heard the puppies. His eyes widened when he saw Barbara lying on the ground, face-down gasping for breath. He rushed to them and turned Barbara over.

"Hey, what's wrong, Barbs?" he asked.

"The pain..." Barbara gasped as she continued clutching at her chest. "Brian? Kids?"

She began looking around in a daze, not knowing what was happening. The last thing she remembered seeing was a long tunnel with a faint light at the end with a familiar face waiting.

"Brian..."

* * *

"Mom?" Jenny cried.

The puppies watched as their mother's eyes rolled into the back of her head. They started panicking once they saw she stopped moving.

"Not good!" Vinny gasped. "Kids, go inside and call for help."

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Briana asked.

"Go inside and do what I told you", he said pointing inside.

The puppies looked at Vinny and watched as he leaned over their mother. The four of them pushed each other inside to get help. None of them wanted to see their mother like this. They hadn't felt this scared since their father's accident.

"Come on, Barbs", Vinny said.

He grabbed her face and took a deep breath, breathing into her. He put his hands together over her chest and pressed down, trying to get her heart to beat again.

"Stay away from the light, Barbs", Vinny said. "Don't die like this."


	12. Save Barbara

The puppies held each other as they cried. The Griffins were driving to the veterinary clinic where they were taking Barbara. Everyone was absolutely shocked when they saw Barbara practically lifeless on the front lawn with Vinny trying to revive her. Right now, Meg and Chis were holding the puppies, trying to keep them looking in the back of the car where Vinny was still trying to revive Barbara.

"What's going to happen?" Jenny asked. "If Mom dies, what'll happen to us?"

"Don't think about that", Lois said as Peter sped through the streets. "Barbara is not going to die."

"But..."

"She's not going to die!" the whole family yelled.

The puppies looked down scared trying to keep their hopes up. Barbara couldn't die. They couldn't lose their mother after losing their father so soon. All four of them closed their eyes and held each other's hands, praying as hard as they could in silence.

_Don't leave us, Mom. We love you, Mom. We still need you. Please come back._

They didn't know how Barbara took such a sudden turn for the worst. Barbara wasn't mourning as bad as she did in the beginning. She wasn't crying 24/7. Sure, she felt sad and lonely here or there, but she didn't cry. Barbara took her pain out on eating. All the junk she ate led to this, giving herself a heart attack.

Vinny was on top of Barbara, straddling her trying to bring her back. He continued pressing down on her chest trying to make her heart beat, so far to no avail. He grabbed her face and breathed into her, trying to get her to start breathing again. Barbara had been technically dead for at least a minute and he knew her chances of coming back with no brain damage was growing slim.

"Come on, Barbs", he whispered, trying not to scare the puppies. "Come on, snap out of it."

Vinny pressed his ear to her chest trying to see if he could hear her heartbeat. He sighed as he heard nothing.

"I'm not going to let you die so easily", he said. "I know you can hear me, you crazy broad. Fight the light. Stay away."

He made a fist and brought it down onto her chest with force. Everyone gasped when they heard the sound of a dull crack. Vinny might have just broken some of Barbara's ribs.

"Step on it, Peter!" Lois yelled.

Peter stepped on the gas, trying to get to the vet before Barbara could be announce dead on arrival.


	13. Vinny's Promise

"Clear!"

Barbara's body jumped as the doctor shocked her, trying to restart her heart. The wires on her chest showed nothing changed on the heart monitor, making the doctor and nurses continue CPR. Vinny stood in the doorway and watched in horror. He had to go through Leo's death, now he was watching Barbara die in front of him.

"Sir, can you go in the waiting room?" the doctor asked. "We'll let you know how your wife is doing."

"She-"

Vinny sighed and looked at Barbara. He lied and said he was her husband just so he could be there for her. He looked at the doctor and shook his head.

"I have to stay with her", Vinny said. "I need to make sure she's going to be alright. What am I going to say to the kids?"

He turned and watched the doctor press down on Barbara's chest, trying to get her heart to beat. A nurse put a mask over Barbara's face pumping air into her. Another nurse was injecting drugs into Barbara to help kick-start her heart, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Come on, Barbs", Vinny said, "Fight it. A lousy heart attack can't kill you, can it? You're stronger than that."

"Clear!" the doctor ordered.

Vinny watched Barbara's body jump again. Nothing changed on the monitor. Everyone watch in sadness as the monitor showed a long horizontal line move across the screen and one single sound was made throughout the room.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

"Barbara..." Vinny said watching.

"Okay, that's it", the doctor sighed. "I'm calling it. Time of death: 5:32 PM."

Vinny looked at her with wide eyes. Barbara was really dead? The doctor pulled his gloves off and sighed as he turned the light off. A nurse removed the wires from Barbara's chest and covered her body with a sheet.

"Do you want me to tell the family?" the doctor asked.

"No", Vinny answered. "I'll do it. Can I have a moment alone with her?"

He nodded and shut the door, leaving Vinny alone with Barbara. He sighed as he pulled the sheet off her face, seeing how blank and emotionless it was.

"I thought you were stronger than this", Vinny said. "Well, it looks like you got your wish. You can be with your Brian again."

He looked at her and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Don't worry", he said. "I'll take care of the kids for you."

Vinny looked at her and pressed his lips against hers for what was his first and only kiss with her. He covered her face with the sheet before walking back to the waiting room where the Griffins and the puppies were.

"How is she, Vinny?" Lois asked worried.

"Is Mom okay?" Briana asked. "Can we see her?"

Vinny looked at everyone seeing how worried they were about her. It was the most scared he had ever seen them. He sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry", he said. "She didn't make it."

"She's dead?" Lois gasped.

"No!" Marcus said shaking his head. "Mom can't be dead!"

He tried to push past Vinny to see for himself. Vinny wrapped his arms around the puppy and held him tightly as he cried.

"Mommy..." he cried.

Everyone else cried as well. Barbara had gone to join Brian in death.


	14. Jenny and Marcus' Mission

_Hey, got some bad news. We're having internet issues at home so until that gets fixed, don't expect another story or chapter soon_

* * *

All four puppies were crying as they watched Barbara's coffin being lowered into her grave. She was being laid to rest next to Brian, what she probably would've wanted.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Jenny asked.

"We're orphans", Ollie said. "Peter and Lois are most likely going to kick us out."

"No, they won't."

Vinny walked up to the pups and wrapped his arms around them.

"I'm going to take care of youse kids", he said. "Think of me as your foster dad."

"That doesn't mean we're going to be calling you dad", Marcus growled. "We still don't like you."

"Yeah, I know that. Hopefully now we can bond together and try to be a family."

The puppies crossed their arms and glared at him.

"You will never be our dad", Briana said.

Marcus looked at the grave and sighed. So now both of his parents were gone. He didn't know what was going to happen now. They were now under the care of someone they hated for a passion. He didn't know how, but he had to get his mom and dad back.

"Marcus?"

Jenny walked to her younger brother and held his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want Mom and Dad back", Marcus said. "I have to get them back. I don't know how, but I have to try."

"I'll help you", Jenny said. "I want Mom and Dad back too."

The two puppies embraced each other in a hug. No one knew what was going to happen, but those two weren't going to let it happen so easily. One way or another, they were going to get Brian and Barbara back, reuniting their family.


End file.
